


Only I can be Determined for me.

by Spiderwhick



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Depressing, Determination, Growth mindset, Hope, Hopeful Ending, It Gets Better, Regret, Sad, crying is okay, dont regret too much, grow from your mistakes, learn from your mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7633987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderwhick/pseuds/Spiderwhick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I write a blurb about how I feel Frisk might feel if after the Sans fight, she regained some consciousness back. I feel this is how she'd fight against Chara. ((Now, i refuse to watch the no mercy run, I am weak for my characters, so I'm not sure if anything I wrote would fit in with the story well. However, I felt like writing something depressing af, but also enlightening, so here it is.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only I can be Determined for me.

**Author's Note:**

> Respite on repeat, let's go! ((My absolute favorite song on the entire track))

 

They are feeling the familiar build again.

It's rising in them again.

The absolute rush of adrenaline is starting to seep away, and bleary eyes of tremendous regret are returning.

At first, they cannot recognize the feeling. She still has a hold on them.

But then, as their stare at the entire situation is prolonged, they can begin to understand it, despite not knowing its sound yet.

It all happened so quick, they were really surprised they could even begin to acknowledge its existence.

And even then, how were they surprised about the pacing, when they themselves didn't know about it?

No, it was her that was surprised. It was her all along that was meshing the way they were feeling. She'd twist it up and crack the dainty film around they're emotions, opening wounds that were fresh, and oozing the liquid of... of... of...?

They couldn't recall quite yet, to put it plainly and redundantly.

And yet, despite not knowing it by name, all the choking air was beginning to cut through their throat and become too unbearable.

And so, at that point, what was there to lose if they just let go?

And so, they did just that.

And what a rush of absolute residual peace the resilience was. It must've been like turning on a faucet, and the water rushing out, liberating it from the tap that denied it freedom in the first place, to put it non-ironically.

It really was like that.

The rushing water as the tears from their eyes, the roar of the water itself as the deafening cry of their voice.

It was truly liberating, but as soon as happiness set in, the scene demanded more of the fragile human's negative emotions.

And _was she feeling this too? Did what she do bring her heart a earth splitting, defiling crack? Or was she-_

Ah. That's where the happiness came from.

And It wasn't finally being able to let go that caused the human great pain, but Chara satisfaction. It was letting go after the fact, after it was too late.

After the blue hoodie was stained purple with red gore. A wound created by a blade of seemingly meandering malicious intent.

She left the human in such a distraught condition so easily, left to see the absolute carnage that was brought on by a silly word called revenge.

Revenge on who?

Well, no one in particular.

The human could see why the monsters were hesitant to help at first.

Because every human that had ever journeyed the underground had been pointlessly cruel. Fueled by hate.

And as Frisk sat clutching the lifeless skeleton known as Sans, they still struggled with the correct name for the emotion.

So many thoughts.

But among all of them, one made them smile.

Despite being misguided by someone who claimed they knew troubles, Frisk knew none of them.

Despite not knowing them, they followed the wit of someone who lived purely on hatred, but masked it with a simple charismatic sob story.

And thinking that made Frisk feel a little better.

For they knew, they only wanted to help.

There was only one long thought now, as they stood up and dropped the stained blade to the floor.

_Maybe, I just wanted to help._

_Maybe, just maybe, there's good in me after all._

_Maybe, I just need to be more aware._

_Next time, I'll listen more closely._

_Next time, I'll be more intent on knowing someone else's intentions._

_Next time, I'll know right from wrong._

_For I can only add upon the mistakes I have made._

_Or,_ they thought.

_Or, I could learn from them._

_For only I can say so. Nobody will tell me to._

_For only I can think so. Nobody else will think for me._

_For only I have the determination to do so. Nobody else will do it for me._

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't understand my way of writing, don't worry, sometimes I can be so cryptic even I don't understand myself.
> 
> Basically, if you ever feel regret over a situation you felt you couldn't handle, just stop and think.
> 
> What about that situation could you not handle?
> 
> Okay, take that bit of knowledge.
> 
> Hold onto it with your little hands, my children.
> 
> Don't let it go!
> 
> Now, next time you find yourself in a similar situation, take what you know you could not handle and try your damn hardest to assume control of your situation and make yourself comfortable.
> 
> ((Unless your being arrested. Don't resist arrest. Trust me, whether your guilty or innocent, you will make it soooo much worse if you resist arrest, kiddo. Don't do that.))
> 
> Anywho, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
